


Hybrid || Phan

by HelloAnonymousWriter



Series: Phan One Shots [12]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Heart Break, M/M, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloAnonymousWriter/pseuds/HelloAnonymousWriter
Summary: Dan is a werewolf/Vampire hybrid. Phil is a Vampire.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Read on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/76197506-phan-one-shots-~-hybrid-1  
> Read on Tumblr: http://helloanonymouswriter.tumblr.com/post/146759387184/hybrid-phan

Dan and PJ ran into the woods, their feet digging up the earth as they sped away. PJ was laughing and Dan was grinning in his wolf form as he raced against his best friend. You see, Dan wasn't ordinary, oh no. He was a werewolf ... but not a normal werewolf.

When he turned sixteen and found his mate he was very happy with her for about a year and a bit. She was the beta female of his pack and he was the beta. His life was fine until he caught her cheating so willingly with a local pack's alpha. Dan went through a horrific pain of rejection that night and strayed far from his pack. Unfortunately he was caught up in a vampire attack against three rouge vampires who had gone wild. He didn't stand a chance and since he actually woke up the next day it looked like they hadn't finished the job when they had bitten him.

He soon came to realise that he felt different, stronger and his senses were a great deal sharper than before. He felt on top of the world. He got a great shock when he looked in the mirror later that morning to see his tan skin now a pale white, his pale lips now peachy pink and his eyes a maroon brown. Lets not forget the two pointed fangs sticking out of his mouth as soon as he smelt blood.

He left that night, knowing that he would be looked down upon if they found out he was a hybrid, something the werewolf community feared. He abandoned his pack with a heavy heart and soon came across PJ , a vampire who was being attacked by two rouge werewolves. Dan fought the werewolves off and they immediately became friends, rouges, but friends. They weren't the insane, mental type of rouge, they were just two supernaturals enjoying life by themselves.

"How much did he have on him?" PJ questioned.

"About three hundred quid, we'll be celebrating tonight Peej." Dan spoke through the mind link.

"My guy had about two hundred and fifty, I say we get pissed." PJ replied.

"Sounds like a plan." And with that they both ran to the nearest city which was only a five minute sprint in vampire speed. Not long later they exited the edge of the woods and into streets and towering concrete buildings. It was night so there weren't many people out but the both of them went to their favourite night club down the road. They never stayed in one place for two long but they had been there a week and had grown fond of the parties there every night.

"I think we should leave tomorrow, people might start to remember our appearance and people will find out about the disappearances soon enough." PJ spoke up as they waited in line.

"Good idea, I'm getting restless too, need somewhere new." Dan sighed and grinned at the bouncer who let them both in immediately. They walked up to the bar, Death Valley by Fall Out Boy blasting through the speakers at full volume. It was louder for Dan and PJ since their hearing was a lot more sensitive but they had learned how to block it out if necessary.

"What do you say we have one more feast tonight, maybe get laid as well? You know, before we go." Dan asked.

"Hm, I haven't had any in a while. Suppose it's not such a terrible idea." PJ grinned.

"You gay or straight tonight?" Dan asked, scanning the crowd.

"Maybe gay, the girls aren't doing anything for me here."

"Yeah, they're all a bit dull." Dan agreed.

Meanwhile across the other side of the club Phil and Chris were sitting in a VIP booth, laughing and drinking. Phil was an old vampire, he was nearly two hundred years old so was highly ranked and more experienced. Chris was a little over half Phil's age but was still a pretty experienced vampire and knew the ins and outs. They were both hoping to get laid that night because they hadn't been out in a while.

"None of these girls are attractive." Chris complained.

"That's because you've killed the only good looking ones! Seriously Chris, we've been here two days and you've already drained this place of it's woman. You can't really be picky!" Phil chuckled.

"Shut up! Go on, find me someone then." Chris smirked. Phil rolled his eyes and scanned the dance floor. The girls weren't that exciting to be honest and he suddenly turned to the next option. Phil was Bi but Chris had shown signs of being straight for a long time so he didn't know if he could suggest swinging the other way.

Phil looked up at the bar and he nearly choked on his drink when he saw a handsome stranger. He hadn't seen him before, he was pretty slim, and his porcelain skin. His mocha coloured hair swept perfectly across his forehead and was messed up sexily on top. His eyes shone brightly in the flashing lights of the dance floor and they seemed to be a mix of maroon and brown. He had an irresistible smirk across his peachy pink lips which was accompanied by a painfully cute dimple. Phil was almost drooling.

"PHIL!" Chris exclaimed, waving a hand in front of his face. Phil snapped out of it and looked at Chris who was giving him a weird look.

"Who were you looking at? You had googly eyes, whoever it was has caught your attention so point me in the direction sir Phillip." Chris smirked. Phil felt a selfish jealousy of sharing the sight of this irresistible human being and begrudgingly pointed him out to Chris.

"A guy huh? Mind you, that boy with the green eyes looks pretty yummy." Chris wiggled his eyebrows.

"Didn't know you swung that way."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Chris grinned. Phil laughed and shook his head but got up out of his seat, eager to meet this stranger. Chris followed behind as Phil put a charming face on and confidence in his stride.

Dan caught two figures making their way over to them and smelt the unmistakable smell of vampire. Dan didn't have a scent, he had managed to find a way to hide it and PJ had followed suit so they would have looked like any other ordinary human. Dan was curious as to why two vampires were walking over and smirked at the thought of them trying to get him and PJ.

"PJ, two hot vampires, eleven o'clock." Dan told PJ through their private mind link. Dan and PJ, not so subtly, took in their images as they got closer. There was a dark haired one and a brown haired one. Dan's attention immediately went to the one with midnight black hair and breath taking blue eyes. He had a charming smile on his face and a confident stride. His shoulders were broad and he had a nice bit of his muscle in his arms. He wore tight skinny jeans and a checkered blue shirt which outlined his body shape perfectly. Dan thought he might drool.

"Definitely gay! You take brownie, I take blue eyes?" Dan asked.

"Deal, they'll get a surprise when they find out we're not human." PJ chuckled.

"Let the games begin."

"Hey there." Blue eyes introduced himself, leaning against the bar next to them which a flirtatious smile on his face.

"Hello." Dan replied, equally as flirtatious. Blue eyes grinned and brownie smirked at PJ who shot him a wink.

"What are you two ladies doing here?" Brownie asked.

"Charming." Dan replied, raising an eyebrow. "Nothing yet, only just got here."

"I'm Phil, and this is Chris." Blue eyes introduced, nodding to brownie.

"Dan."

"PJ."

"Want to dance PJ?" Chris suggested, smirking. PJ glanced at me and winked.

"First one to kiss the other gets a tenner?"

"You're on!" Dan turned his attention to Phil who was staring at him already. "Take a picture it lasts longer." Dan chuckled, taking a swig of his drink. Phil seemed to snap out of it and smiled sheepishly, taking a sip of his own drink.

"So, you new in town?"

"Been here a week." Dan shrugged.

"Oh really? I've been here two days, do you come here often?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, every night for the past week." Dan decided not to mention that he'd be leaving the next morning. Dan's eyes raked Phil's body, he was getting bored of talking. He looked up and saw Phil's eyes full of lust and he smirked.

"Do you want to take this conversation somewhere more quiet?" Phil asked, his voice suddenly a lot huskier. Dan grinned and nodded, following Phil to a small set of stairs. They led up into a VIP room which was currently empty. He was surprised to see a bed already there. Phil whispered something to the people at the door and they let him in. Dan smirked and followed him in, closing and locking the door behind him.

"So Dan-" He was cut off when Dan lunged at him and pushed him back on the bed, making him grunt in surprise.

"You talk to much." Dan whispered and then he was kissing Phil, hard and fast. Phil reacted soon enough, fingers gripping at Dan's hair as he kissed him roughly. Dan's hands went straight to Phil's shirt and started to unbutton it. Phil ran his tongue along Dan's lips and Dan bit down before letting Phil in. They battled for dominance, Dan just managing to outdo Phil. Phil let out a groan of frustration and ran his hands down Dan's side and gripping his butt.

Dan purred in appreciation and tugged Phil's shirt off, discarding it across the floor. Dan's finger tips ran up Phil's torso and Phil let out the first moan of the evening. Dan's fingertips on his skin felt like fire and sparked with electricity wherever he touched. Phil couldn't remember the last time it had felt so good and his arousal was multiplying. He decided Dan was wearing too much and ripped it off, dragging his nails down Dan's back, earning a whimper.

Phil, bored of being on the bottom, flipped them over and smirked down at Dan. Dan knew what buttons to press that's for sure, and Phil had been around a long time. Usually when he did these things he was in control but Dan was straight in there and it had been a refreshing changed but it was Phil's turn now.

He looked down and chuckled when he saw how tight Dan's jeans were. "Need help?" Phil asked. Dan only moaned in response, bucking up and grabbing at Phil. Phil then grounded down, letting out his own groan as his hard on brushed Dan's. He jumped in surprise when Dan started to palm him through his jeans and he let out a loud moan, pushing into the touch. He heard Dan's smug chuckle and remembered he was trying to be in control.

Phil lunged forward and closed his lips around Dan's neck, surprised when Dan let out a VERY loud moan. "Wow, is it that sensitive?" Phil chuckled.

"Mhm." Dan mumbled, still bucking up. Phil continued to bite and suck, stopping when he suddenly felt his fangs start to grow in. Dan's neck was perfect and laid out for him, he was having a hard time holding back. He wanted to go all the way before finishing the job but for some reason the urge was a lot stronger than usual and Dan writhing underneath him was the icing on the cake. He hesitated, for some reason, having a moment of doubt before sinking his fangs into the skin.

Dan knew what Phil was going to do at least a minute before he did. He could see the way he was arguing in his head about it. However, Dan made no move to stop him. A vampire bite wouldn't affect Dan since he was already bitten and changed. His blood would taste different to a vampire but he had never tried it before. Dan's wolf was going crazy, not in an angry way where it was telling him to only be with his mate. It was surprisingly in a way which was encouraging Phil to bite him.

Something was different. Dan knew that, as soon as he saw Phil he immediately felt attracted to him and every touch on his skin feels like wildfire, much like a mate's should.

But Dan had found his mate ...

Dan's eyes widened in realisation just before Phil's teeth pierced the skin. Instead of pain Dan found himself in a haze of pleasure and moaned out, his arms clutching Phil tighter. His thoughts were all over the place but behind the sudden pleasure he knew that he should have stopped Phil because ... he had marked him. He was Phil's beloved. Phil wouldn't have known because he thought Dan was human and would have probably passed off the connection as sexual attraction.

However, Dan found himself half not regretting to stop Phil. Dan hadn't had the best experience with mates but with Phil attached to his neck, he didn't have a care in the world.

Phil was shocked to hear a moan exit Dan's mouth as he started to drink his blood. Phil was surprised to find Dan's blood so sweet and so satisfying. It was addicting and he found himself wanting more and more. Somehow, Dan didn't pass out or scream, what was happening? Phil begrudgingly pulled away and stared down at Dan in confusion.

Dan opened his eyes too stare up at Phil's confused ones. "Oh shit, sorry." Dan chuckled, remembering he should have said something. Before Phil could reply Dan carried on, "Hang on a minute mister!" Dan said sternly, "Where you just going to bite me and not sleep with me? Okay now I'm hurt, I would have thought you would have wanted this sexy body before you killed me! Some beloved you are." Dan snorted, crossing his arms.

He nearly laughed at Phil's expression, "Wait, y-you're my beloved? How?" Phil asked.

"Well, reason one, you find me insanely attractive." Dan winked, making Phil blush. "Number two, when I do this ..." Dan ran his fingers up Phil's back and Phil sighed in appreciation, "-you feel sparks. Finally number three, I'm not human." Dan grinned cheekily. Phil frowned but the smile wouldn't leave his lips.

"Why can't I smell a scent on you? Assuming that's how you could tell I was a Vampire." Phil asked.

"I'm not exactly normal." Dan smirked then flipped them around, taking Phil by surprise. "Now I haven't had a good past with mates ... so if you promise to not leave and be a good boy I'll mark you." Dan grinned, running his fangs up the side of Phil's neck. Phil's breath shortened, wanting nothing more than Dan to mark him. Dan was everything and more he could want of a mate.

"I promise, please mark me." Phil breathed, gripping Dan's hips tight.

"As you wish." Dan smirked and bit down. Phil let out a loud moan as he experienced the rush of pleasure Dan had felt previously. "Mmm, you taste good Phil, can't wait to see what else you taste of." Dan whispered cheekily, earning another lust driven groan from Phil. Once Dan was satisfied, he licked over Phil's neck, watching the mark heal quickly before returning to kiss Phil hard on the lips. "Want to finish up here?" Dan grinned.

"Please." Phil breathed and brought their lips together again.

\- - -

Dan and Phil walked down the stairs, hand in hand with obvious sex-hair. Once they reached the bottom they both scanned the club for their friends. They found Chris and PJ making out against a wall rather heatedly.

Dan laughed and tugged Phil back to the bar. "Lets leave them be for a while." Dan grinned, he felt like he was glowing. If Phil hadn't marked him then he'd probably have ran out the room as soon as he found out Phil was his beloved. He had trust issues ever since his mate but he can feel how strong the bond is between them after he marked Phil. Even though he hardly knew Phil who could already felt head over heels for this sexy vampire.

"So are you going to tell me what you are now and how you're so good in bed?" Phil asked, taking a sip of his new drink. Dan hesitated, not sure how Phil would react, but his hand being squeezed by Phil made him relax and his doubt wash away.

"Um ... I'm originally werewolf." Dan started. Phil's eyes widened, clearly catching on quickly. Dan had bitten him so he immediately knew Dan was a hybrid. His eyes blazed with fury and Dan felt a wave of panic, thinking Phil was going to leave him. He was pleasantly surprised when Phil pulled Dan close to his chest, holding him protectively.

"Who bit you? Was it your friend? He is so dead-"

"It wasn't PJ." Dan reassured, smiling at how protective Phil was.

"Who was it then? When I find them I'll rip them apart limb from li-" I rolled my eyes and silenced him by a passionate kiss on the lips.

"I don't know who they were, I was ambushed in the woods. They were rouge and dangerous, I suppose they just forgot to finish the job considering I woke up the next day." Dan sighed, feeling a sadness wash over him. He didn't like talking about his past, but Phil had a right to know. He saw Phil's features drop and he was pulled into another tight hug.

"Oh Dan ... why were you out in the woods by yourself? Where was your pack?" Phil asked in concern. Dan cringed.

"Um ... I sort of needed to get away. My mate sort of ... cheated on me-"

"THEY WHAT?" Phil bellowed, getting the attention of a lot of people in the club.

"Yeah, that's why I asked you if I could trust you before I marked you. You won't leave now, will you? Now that you've heard about my past and what I am?" Dan asked, scared about the answer.

"Of course I wouldn't leave you Dan. I've waited two hundred years for my beloved." Phil blushed.

"WHAT? You're old! I had sex with an old man, yuck!" Dan teased, making Phil give him a flat look. However Phil was glad Dan was acting like himself.

"Are you okay with how fast this is going?" Phil asked.

"Pfft, it's fine! I mean I never pass down mind blowing sex." Dan grinned.

"Well you better if anyone else offers!" Phil said sternly, clutching Dan tighter.

"I promise, no one could satisfy me like you could anyway." Dan smirked, making Phil growl. Dan chuckled and pulled out of the embrace and kissing Phil passionately.

"Really Dan? You guys never left the bar?" PJ asked, hair messed up and lips red bitten. "Come on, cough it up!" PJ grinned.

"Actually, I kissed him five minutes into the conversation and we had sex, so I believe it is you who should pay up!" Dan winked.

"You had sex? Damn Howell, you're a fast worker." PJ chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, you were just too distracted playing tonsil tennis with Chris over here." Dan chuckled, making PJ and Chris blush.

"What's going on here?" Phil asked, confused.

"We made a bet on who could snog the other person first." PJ explained, making Phil smile and shake his head.

"I take it you guys know." Dan asked.

"Yeah ... It's pretty hard to kill a vampire." Chris chuckled and pulled PJ closer.

"Yeah Phil bit me before we even got our jeans off! I'm still offended by that!" Dan pouted. Chris and PJ raised their eyebrows.

"What? You were bit him before sex? What is wrong with you?" Chris asked, chuckling.

"I-I don't know. I just had a weird nagging feeling, I wanted to have sex with you but the feeling was overwhelming." Phil tried to explain, exasperated.

"Stupid beloved bond, that's just an excuse." Dan huffed. Phil chuckled and pulled Dan into his lap, kissing his temple. Any of Dan's annoyance drained away and he smiled, leaning into the touch.

"What an eventful evening."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~HelloAnonymousWriter~


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I kinda want a part 2 of this where Dan runs into his old mate that cheated on him and begs for him to come back and he's like trying to hide from Phil because they're playing hide and seek or something and then the old mate finds out he's a hybrid and Dan has to hold Phil back from killing her and yeah"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/127502771-phan-one-shots-~-hybrid-2  
> Read on Tumblr: http://helloanonymouswriter.tumblr.com/post/146759543184/hybrid-2-phan

"Catch me if you can!" Dan yelled childishly and sprinted through the forest at top speed as PJ, Chris and Phil sped after him.

"I wouldn't taunt if I were you babe, I've been around a lot longer than you have and can easily catch up." Phil smirked, gaining on him.

"Don't underestimate me either love, I have a conbination of Werewolf and Vampire speed. Eat my dust." Dan snickered and picked up the pace a little.

"Yo guys, you could slow down a little. We're still here y'know." Chris huffed through their private mind link, as he and PJ tried to keep up.

"Don't be such a sore loser Christopher. Besides you're always looking for alone time with PJ." Dan teased.

"Shut your trap Howell or I'll make a rug our of you." Chris retorted.

"Go ahead and try." Dan replied smugly and picked up the pace a little, making Chris and PJ huff as they pushed to catch up with Dan and Phil. Phil was close behind Dan and grinning as he felt the rush of the chase. He smirked to himself as he had the perfect view of Dan's ass from behind.

"I can feel you staring Phil. I know I'm irresistible but save those thoughts for later." Dan chuckled. Chris and PJ snickered as Phil huffed and blushed as Chris and PJ began to catch up.

"Shut up!" Phil grumbled, earning another chuckle from Dan.

PJ suddenly stiffened up near the back and his eyes went wide. "DAN!" He shouted out.

"Sorry PJ, I can't hear you over the sound of me winning!" Dan called back, laughing.

"No Dan! We're-" However they got interrupted as Dan skidded to a halt into an opening. Phil dug his feet into the ground to stop himself from slamming into Dan. Chris and PJ soon followed.

Dan's eyes were wide, mouth agape with an expression of horror across his face. "I tried to tell you." PJ sighed sadly.

"What? What's wrong babe?" Phil asked, setting his hands on Dan's tense shoulders. He looked up only to see a large mansion of a house, training fields and extensive living spaces. A few people were training outside but all had stopped, sensing the intruders nearby.

"Is this a pack's territory?" Chris asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I didn't even notice we had stumbled onto their land." Phil confirmed, looking warily at the Werewolves that were making their way towards them.

PJ looked worriedly at Dan and Phil followed suite as he felt Dan's tense muscles tighten further as the others approached.

"Dan what's wrong?" Phil whispered, rubbing his shoulders soothingly but Dan stayed rigid.

"It's the Blue Moon Pack." PJ sighed. A flash of anger crossed Phil's eyes and he stood protectively beside Dan, Chris and PJ joining him. Dan's face still held shock and disbelief.

"What are you vampires doing on our land?" The alpha growled. His eyes scanned all of them before landing on Dan. His eyes widened in shock as he took in Dan's image. "DAN?!" He exclaimed, making Dan flinch. Whispers and murmurs spread across the surrounding pack members as realisation crossed their features. "What ... what are you doing with them? Why do you look so different? WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE LAST THREE YEARS?" He asked.

"U-um ..." Dan stuttered. "I've just ..." But no words left his mouth. After all those years - he never imagined he'd end up back where it all started - his pack. The thought of his ex mate being nearby made him feel sick.

"DAN! DAN IS THAT YOU?" A female screamed and Dan's breath hitched as he saw two people push through the crowd. An older woman and a young boy broke through and stared in disbelief. "Oh Dan!" She cried and ran towards him. Dan stayed still but melted into the embrace when his mother and brother's arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Mum ... Adrian." Dan whispered, tears threatening to spill. A soft smile graced phil's lips as he watched the touching family reunion and Chris and PJ grinned at each other.

"We missed you so much!" She sobbed, clutching him tight.

"I missed you too." Dan grinned, a single tear slipping out. She pulled away looking at him skeptically.

"You're so skinny! Have you not been eating? What about your complexion? You're so pale!" She fussed, grabbing his cheeks and squeezing them, earning a chuckle from Phil, Chris and PJ.

"Mum, please, I'm fine." Dan smiled fondly then turned his attention to his 16 year old brother.

"Why the hell did you leave?" Adrian exclaimed. Dan's smile vanished and he averted his gaze.

"It's a long story ..." Dan sighed and glanced at Phil who smiled warmly at him.

"Why are you with vampires?" Adrian asked, glancing at his friends warily.

"Like I said it's a long story and-" however he was interrupted once again.

"DANNY?!" A voice screeched and Dan stiffened up - Phil immediately noticed the fear, betrayal and painful emotions Dan was feeling through their bond. He felt his fury rise as he realised who the voice belonged to.

"Abbie." Dan whispered, with a little venom in his voice. Phil gravitated a little closer to Dan as the skinny girl made her way through the crowd and stared at Dan in shock.

"Danny? Is it really you? You look so much older and different!" Abbie smiled, as if she hadn't hurt Dan badly in the past. She went to walk close to Dan but Phil hissed and stood possessively in front of Dan. The surrounding Werewolves growled out a warning. Dan smiled a little at Phil's protectiveness and felt angry when he saw Abbie glare at him.

"What is this blood sucker doing here?" Abbie spat.

"Watch your mouth missy." PJ snapped back, his own anger for his friend rising.

"Don't speak to my pack members like that." The alpha growled. "Dan, why did you leave your mate, family and pack? Why are you with these vampires - ANSWER ME!" He stated angrily.

Phil began shaking because of how he was talking to his Dan but felt himself calm down as Dan's touch relaxed him. Dan put his hand on Phil's shoulder and gave him a reassuring look. Phil smiled and stepped back a little.

"First of all, I don't answer to you anymore. I'm not longer part of the pack." Dan stated, his voice sharp. The Alpha - Jack, narrowed his eyes. "Second of all, don't insult my friends!" Dan spat.

"Friends? You're friends with those THINGS?" Abbie retorted.

"Shut up Abbie!" Dan growled.

"How dare you address your mate that way!" Jack bellowed.

"She isn't my mate! She never will be!" Dan shouted in anger. Abbie's eyes went wide with hurt and some pack members stared in surprise. The look on Abbie's face didn't effect Dan anymore - he had Phil, his true soul mate.

"How can you say that?" Abbie whimpered.

"Don't act so innocent, I know you cheated on me with that Alpha Cameron from the Blood Stone Pack. You will never be my mate again! I have a new mate - my true soul mate!" Dan growled, his eyes darkening in anger. Abbie stared in absolute shock, not believing he was able to figure it out.

"What are you talking about? Werewolves only get one mate." Jack retorted, folding his arms.

"Well I'm not a Werewolf." Dan stated and a gasp went through the crowd. Dan's mother and Adrian stared in shock beside him, being some of the first to finally put the pieces together. Jack stared in horror and his eyes narrowed.

"So that's why you look so different! You're a hybrid aren't you? You were bitten by a filthy vampire!" Chris, PJ and Phil hissed in anger at his statement. "So which one bit you huh? Was it this so-called soul mate? Who is it?" Jack barked in fury.

"I'm his soul mate." Phil snapped, speaking up for the first time.

"As if, I'm his soul mate!" Abbie declared, dismissing Dan's feelings.

"So you're the one who took him from us!" Jack's murderous gaze fell on him.

"Touch him and I'll kill you!" Dan spoke venomously, "Besides he didn't change me - I was attacked by rouges and left to die. They just forgot to finish the job."

"See? Vampires are bad news! Look what they've turned you into!" Jack snarled.

"No, they aren't. These people are my friends and my new family. You don't get to decide for me, keep your filthy opinion to yourself!" Dan hissed, eyes turning red.

"How dare you talk to me like that?" Dan narrowed his eyes, staring Jack down as he looked ready to shift and tear his head off.

"You're really a vampire?" Adrian asked in shock. Dan turned to Adrian with wide eyes and felt panic wash over him - he couldn't stand it if his family hated him too.

"Yes." Dan nodded. Adrian glanced at Jack then at Dan's mum who was still in a state of shock.

"Then I don't care. You're still my brother and I trust you." Adrian smiled at him. Dan felt happiness consume him and he hugged Adrian again.

"Oh Dan, I'm just so happy to see you back." His mum sighed and hugged him again as well.

"ADRIAN, ANNIE, GET BACK IN THE PACK HOUSE NOW!" Jack ordered in his alpha voice making them both whimper. Dan felt fury rise in him and put them both behind him protectively. Chris and PJ stood either side of them for further protection whilst Phil stood beside Dan with an intimidating look.

"You think you can just take my pack members? Well you have another thing coming!" Jack growled and shifted into his large grey wolf. Abbie growled along with him and shifted into her small blond wolf along with three other warrior wolves.

"PJ, can you take Adrian and mum to safety?" Dan asked through the mind link.

"Sure thing." PJ confirmed and grabbed both their hands. "You two don't mind coming do you?" PJ asked politely.

"No, we want to leave."Adrian confirmed and his mum nodded in agreement.

"Then come with me, I promise I won't hurt you - Dan is a very important person to me." PJ smiled warmly and rushed them off to safety, leaving Chris, Phil and Dan to fight.

"BRING THEM BACK!" Jack's wolf snarled.

"They aren't your possessions, they're my family and if you think you're hurting my family you've got another thing coming!" Dan snarled back, shifting into his midnight black wolf. The Vampire running through him had turned his brown wolf into a midnight black with red eyes and silver tips. Pack members gasped as they saw it's size - just a little larger than an Alpha's. Dan used to be a Beta so his wolf was already pretty large but the Vampire venom altered its appearance.

"You freak! How could you turn into one of those monsters?" Jack growled, advancing on him. Chris and Phil hissed in fury.

"As if that leech is your soul mate!" Abbie smirked in wolf form.

"Dan, is it too much to ask to have the honours of ripping her throat out?" Phil asked angrily through the mind link.

"She's all yours." Dan confirmed and a smirk crossed Phil's face. They advanced forward, getting ready to attack the opposition. Jack made the first move and lunged forward, aiming for Dan's neck. It took everything in Phil not to run in and kill Jack - but he knew Dan could handle himself and he wanted to kick Abbie around a bit. Chris attacked the nearest pack warriors, knocking the first one out straight away in one punch.

Dan and Jack clashed in the middle, Dan being able to knock Jack onto his side and growl in his face. Jack snarled back and frantically clawed at Dan who bit at his thrashing claws, earning yelps of pain. Dan dug his claws into Jack's belly, making Jack whimper and struggle in his hold. In desperation, he kicked out and hit Dan's snout, successfully kicking him off. He jumped to his feet quickly and ran at Dan but he was ready for the attack. As Jack went to barrel into him Dan used his Vampire speed to move quickly to the side and bite into Jack's neck, swinging him round and throwing him down the field.

Meanwhile, Phil was advancing on Abbie who as barking like an annoying pup. "You took what was mine and I'm going to make you pay!" She snarled and ran at Phil, jaw snapping. Phil smirked to himself and caught her tiny jaw in one hand before using the other to snap it backwards.

She shrieked in pain, "He will never be yours." Phil hissed before kicking her in the ribs and sending her flying back into the crowd of pack members. Phil felt a satisfaction wash over him at putting that dog in place.

Chris and Phil took out the remaining warriors effortlessly as Dan watched Jack stumble back onto his feet. "Submit Jack and no else has to get hurt." Dan growled, red eyes glowing angrily.

"Submit? To you? As if!" He smirked and charged at Dan again, jaws snapping. Dan met him half way before ducking and jumping up to latch his jaws onto Jack's neck. Jack let out a squeal of pain as Dan's teeth dug into the flesh of his neck. Jack choked and thrashed about, trying to break out of his hold but Dan's grip was firm. Eventually Jack's movements became sluggish before he fell limp in Dan's hold. Dan immediately unhinged his jaw so he didn't kill him. He let out a sigh of relief as Jack's unconscious body hit the ground.

He shifted back into human form and smiled to himself when he saw the pile of unconscious pack warriors that Chris and Phil had easily sorted out. "Show offs!" Dan chuckled as Chris and Phil smirked, walking back over to him. All of the other pack members stared in shock.

"Don't worry none of them are dead. We're leaving now, we'll be long gone by the time your alpha wakes up so don't bother trying to hunt us down." Dan explained to the remaining people. 

"Come on babe, PJ's waiting." Phil smirked and took his hand, intwining their fingers.

~

Dan was snuggled up in Phil's lap with his head resting against his chest. They were settled up in a large branch in a tree. "I'm really proud of you Dan." Phil smiled, running a hand through Dan's hair - knowing he liked it being played with. Dan sighed and smiled up at Phil.

"Thank you. I never thought I'd have to see them again. At least I got my mum and Adrian out of it. I'm surprised they wanted to tag along but it's nice to have some of my other family back." Dan smiled to himself.

"You did an amazing job and that pack deserved what they got. I hope you don't mind but I think you're ex mate will be in the hospital for a few months." Phil smirked.

Dan chuckled and shook his head. "I really don't mind at all. She's a horrible person, I could tell just form looking at her that she likes getting her own way and has turned into a full on whore." Dan sighed, still feeling sad. Phil lifted Dan's chin and before Dan knew it, his lips were pressed firmly to his own. He melted into the embrace, kissing Phil back passionately as sparks shot through his lips into the rest of his body.

He sighed in satisfaction as Phil's lips left his own and he came back down from his blissful high. "I love you."Phil whispered. Dan's eyes widened at how sincere he sounded.

"I love you too Phil - a whole fucking lot. I'm so glad I found you!" Dan smiled, kissing him once again.

"And I'm so happy I found you. Two hundred years waiting was so worth it." Phil sighed with a love-sick smile.

"Thank you." Dan blushed, ducking down. Phil chuckled and tilted his chin up.

"You're cute when you blush." Phil smirked. Dan stuck his tongue out but both of them burst out laughing.

"HEY YOU TWO!" Chris called from the ground.

"Ugh Chris, you ruined the moment." Dan moaned in annoyance.

"Sorry princess but you're supposed to be training Adrian." Chris smirked, PJ coming up behind him.

"Adrian's getting restless. Besides we need to find somewhere to live. With additions to our little group we should think about settling into a base so we have a place to return to. We're going to have a look at places on the market in a few hours so your training better be done by then." PJ added.

Dan groaned and rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. God my brother is so needy." Dan chuckled, jumping down from the tree with Phil behind him.

"Hop to it." Chris said smugly, wrapping an arm round PJ's waist and walking off. Phil did the same and wrapped his arms round Dan's waist from behind. Dan smiled and leaned back into Phil's body.

"Don't take too long, I had something planned for us later." Phil smirked, breathing on Dan's neck.

Dan swallowed, closing his eyes and letting out a breath. "Oh? Looking forward to it." Dan breathed. Phil smirked and kissed his neck, nipping at the pale skin. Dan moaned, loving Phil's lips on his neck.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~HelloAnonymousWriter~


End file.
